List of rare AC/DC songs
The Australian hard rock band AC/DC released their first six albums in two different versions; Australian-only releases and international releases. Some songs on the Australian versions of the albums were not released on international albums and other songs were released only on singles. Many of these songs have been compiled on the boxset Backtracks. This list includes songs from the Dave Evans, Bon Scott and Brian Johnson eras. Dave Evans era Studio tracks The songs in this category were recorded for release as the first album but were shelved when Dave Evans was sacked and replaced by Bon Scott, with the obvious exception of the "Can I Sit Next To You Girl/ Rockin' In The Parlour" single. "Can I Sit Next to You Girl" Released on the Can I Sit Next to You / Rockin' in the Parlour single in 1974. This song was first recorded with Dave Evans and re-recorded with Bon Scott for the album T.N.T. Although the song was published on an international album, the version sung by Dave Evans was released only in Australia and New Zealand. Written by Malcolm Young / Angus Young. "Rockin' in the Parlour" Released as the b-side of Can I Sit Next to You Girl. Written by Malcolm Young / Angus Young "The Old Bay Road" Written by Malcolm Young "Sunset Strip" "Fell in Love" "Midnight Rocking" Written by Dave Evans / Malcolm Young "Rock 'n' Roll Singer" "Soul Stripper" Written by Malcolm Young / Angus Young "Baby Please Don't Go" Written by Big Joe Williams Bon Scott era Studio tracks - market-specific album releases "School Days" * Released on the Australian/New Zealand version of T.N.T. in 1975. Released internationally on the Volts CD from the Bonfire box set in 1997. Written by Chuck Berry. "Stick Around" * Released on the Australian/New Zealand version of High Voltage in February 1975. Released internationally on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Bon Scott "Love Song" * Released on the Australian/New Zealand version of High Voltage in February 1975. Released internationally on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Bon Scott "R.I.P. (Rock in Peace)" * Released on the Australian/New Zealand version of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap in September 1976. Released internationally on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Bon Scott "Crabsody in Blue" * Released on Let There Be Rock in March 1977, in all territories except the United States and Japan. Released internationally on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Bon Scott "Cold Hearted Man" * Released on the European vinyl edition of Powerage in May 1978. Released internationally on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Released officially on the "Iron Man: 2" Compilation Album Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Bon Scott Also released by EMI in 1981 on 12inch bonus EP on AC/DC's first LP boxed set in Australia/New Zealand. Also released by EMI/HMVNZ in New Zealand in 1984 on compilation LP of various artists titled 'HEADBANGA'. Single B-sides "Carry Me Home" * Released as the b-side of the Dog Eat Dog single in Australia/New Zealand, in March 1977. Along with "Love at First Feel" and "Cold Hearted Man", the song was recorded at Vineyard Studios in England during the only studio session outside Australia while Mark Evans was in the band. Until 2009, "Carry Me Home" could only be found on the original single and on bootlegs. Originally, AC/DC were going to use these songs on an EP. However, they used "Love at First Feel" on the European edition of the Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap album and "Carry Me Home" was left as a B-Side. "Cold Hearted Man" was later used on the European version of Powerage. Partial lyrics to the song can be found on page 11 of the BONFIRE boxset booklet. Released officially on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Bon Scott "Fling Thing" * Instrumental; released on the Jailbreak / Fling Thing single in June 1976. Written by Malcolm Young / Angus Young Released again, in a different version, on the live album Live as "Bonny" in 1992. Released officially on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Unreleased "I'm a Rebel" "I'm a Rebel" is an unreleased song written by Alex Young (Angus and Malcolm Young's older brother) and recorded on 15 September 1976, during sessions outside Albert Productions without George Young and Harry Vanda. Reportedly, Bon Scott was very drunk when the song was recorded. The recording remains in Albert Productions vaults. In 1980 the German heavy metal group Accept covered it and the original is said to be close to Accept's version.AC/DC crabsodyinblue.com NO NONSENSE AC/DC - I'M A REBEL "Been Up in the Hills Too Long" Bon Scott wrote the song in 1974 when he was with his previous band Fraternity. A cover version of this song was made by a Country band called The Stetsons Brian Johnson era Studio tracks on limited release "Big Gun" * Song from the soundtrack of the movie starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Last Action Hero, released on the Big Gun / Back in Black single in July 1993. Released on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young "Cyberspace" * Released on the Australian/New Zealand tour edition of Stiff Upper Lip in February 2000. Re-released as the b-side of the Safe in New York City single in July 2000. Released on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Malcolm Young / Angus Young Single B-sides "Snake Eye" * Released on the Heatseeker single in January 1988. Released on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson "Borrowed Time" * Released on the That's the Way I Wanna Rock 'n' Roll single in March 1988. Released on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson "Down on the Borderline" * Released on the Moneytalks single in some territories in November 1990. Released officially on their Backtracks box set in 2009. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson Movie Soundtrack "Scared" "Death City" "Humans Here" "Bad Boy" "Contre Attack" Instrumentals recorded during the Who Made Who sessions in 1986 for the Stephen King film Maximum Overdrive. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young Unreleased "Out Of Bounds" "Tightrope" Recorded during the Flick of the Switch sessions in 1983. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson. "Hard On" Unconfirmed. Supposedly recorded during the Blow Up Your Video sessions in 1988. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson "Rave On" "Whistle Blower" "The Cock Crows" "Let It Go" Recorded during the Stiff Upper Lip sessions in 2000. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young Rehearsal Tapes "Messin' With The Kid" Recorded through the soundboard during the Flick Of The Switch tour rehearsals with then new drummer Simon Wright in Los Angeles on October 5 1983. The recording was released on a bonus CD with the bootleg Aftershocks. Written by Mel London. "Hellbilly Ditty" A 30 sec., originally nameless, jam most likely recorded during the Fly on the Wall tour rehearsals in September 1985. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson "Alright Tonight" "Let It Loose" Recorded during the Blow Up Your Video pre-production rehearsals in 1987 and never released officially. Released on a bootleg single. The audio quality of these recordings is poor. Written by Angus Young / Malcolm Young / Brian Johnson "She's My Babe" Recorded during Ballbreaker sessions in 1995. Written by Luther "Guitar Junior" Johnson References *Crabsody In Blue Rare Track Information The AC/DC encyclopedia By: Malcome Dome http://www.AC-DC.net fr:Liste des chansons rares d'AC/DC pt:Anexo:Lista de canções raras de AC/DC Category:AC/DC * AC/DC